


Star Wars

by orphan_account



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Star Wars

It’s just a thing they do, and it wasn’t even awkward the first time. It can be anything, but Star Wars is one they come back to again and again.

Jack likes Princess Leia, especially when she’s chained up, her hair in a tight, luxurious cord. He likes her even more when she’s being defiant, pursing her shiny, candy-apple red lips with determination. He wants to reach out and take her by the chin, tipping her head up so he can kiss those lips, kiss the lipstick off, so it’s smeared, on his neck, his chest, his cock.

Teal’c likes the tavern scene. He likes all the different kinds of ‘aliens’—long snouts, big, gaping eyes, strange, graceful limbs or thick, marshmallowy ones. So many impossible combinations of flesh and blood and bone, variations on sinew, kerotin, hair, and fur. Teal’s wants to try them all—all the dizzying combinations of them. Each of their exotic physiques makes him want to touch and be touched, to examine them and take his cock out, stroke it slowly and feel it stiffen under their gaze, to be examined and be exotic to them, too, to wait and see what they would do with it—cunt, mouth, ass, digits—or someplace warm and wet he’s never experienced before.

Jack drinks Heineken, although not enough for that to be an excuse. Teal’c drinks grape soda. They’ll chat for awhile, as much as men like them do, and eventually the talking will die down altogether and they’re just sitting next to one another, eyes on the screen in the half-darkened room. One or the other of them will unzip, opening, shifting to get comfortable. A few lazy strokes, just to get things started, nice and easy, no rush, and the other will follow suit, till they’re both hard and on edge.

Jack watches Teal’c in his peripheral vision. He knows he’s being watched, too, assessed, and that’s part of the thrill. They never touch. Jack would like too, but he’s never been brave enough to take that step. He imagines what Teal’c’s dick might feel like in his hand, smooth and thick, pumping up into his fist.

That’s mostly what gets him off, no matter what they’re watching. It takes awhile for him to get there these days, but Teal’c can hold out long enough so they come at about the same the time. Jack wonders if Teal’c likes holding out, sees it as a challenge, or if he’s just being polite. Jack always comes silently, but Teal’c comes with a grunt, deep and uncontrolled in the back of his throat. Jack stores up that sound to think about later.

Afterwards is nice. The easy, comfortable afterglow. Teal’c always excuses himself, to wash his hands, Jack would guess, although he’s never said anything. Jack gets them another couple of drinks. They finish the movie. It seems strange, thinking about it later in the light of day, so Jack avoids doing that if he can. A lot of his job is compartmentalizing. It’s just a thing they do, after all.


End file.
